


cherry

by momonni



Series: woomin fwb's until they're not anymore dfjdjk [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Begging, Friends With Benefits, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Softcore Porn, This is small, Thumb-sucking, but its barely there, fwb but in love, idk - Freeform, idk might make it like a series, im sick leave me alone, just barely there, the woomin fwb series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momonni/pseuds/momonni
Summary: minho's just so pretty.





	cherry

**Author's Note:**

> okay ik i havent been doing Shit but im rlly rlly unmotivated recently n im super sick rn n high on meds so pls forgive this SKDKSK also its not proofread,,, sorry for mistakes

minho sat on his knees, legs spread, hands holding him up as his teary eyes stared up at the elder. woojin stared with fondness in his eyes as he pressed his thumb to the boy's raw lips. he felt heart grow in contentment and his cock swell under his leather jeans as his felt the younger's tongue slyly coat his thumb in saliva. the elder watched with heart-eyes at the way minho closed his lips around his finger, sucking ever-so-slightly; pressing his tongue against the pad of the finger. after only a few more seconds, woojin slid his thumb out of the younger's mouth, dragging his finger against his chin; coating his skin in his own saliva.

"how beautiful." he mumbled, smiling fondly at the way minho's face brightened, bunny teeth popping out from behind his kiss-swollen and bruised lips.

woojin gently patted his lap, the younger eagerly climbing atop his thighs; uselessly rutting his hips against the elder.

"ah-ah, kitten. patience." woojin whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to the ravenette's hairline.

"wooji, please-, just this once please can i be impatient, please just once," the shorter babbled, trying to move his hips from where they were currently held down by the strong hands of woojin; his bestfriend.

a light chuckle rang in the hot air of the dark bedroom before hands loosened their grip. "just this once, kitty. just this once; do as you wish."

minho smiled widely, eyes crinkling as he refocused on grinding his hips against the brunette's. the feeling of jeans rubbing against jeans burned and yet, minho couldn't suppress his whimpers and whines; couldn't open his mouth to praise his woojinnie.

warmth knotted in the pit of his tummy; overwhelming him with the feeling of heat and hips rutting and bucking against each other.

woojin loved watching minho crumble in his arms; just like now. with fond eyes and teeth gnawing against his own lip, he watched his bestfriend fall apart in his lap.

lips parted, whines loud and pants heavy; woojin knew the telltale signs of the younger's orgasm. he ignored his own bundle of heat; instead focused on bringing the shorter to pleasure first.

but it didn't seem to matter; as they both came at the same time. woojin smiled warmly at minho as the latter took his time coming down from his high; cheeks flushed and lips bitten.

"baby? you with me?" woojin whispered against minho's cheek, feeling rather than seeing his nod. "let's clean up, pretty." the hum from the younger sounded exhausted, yet sweet; and woojin knew he was falling further and further in love with his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> no, cherry is not part of the story. idk, i just felt like this fic radiates cherry scented shampoo energy, i?? dont know. sorry if its bad ://


End file.
